Never Grow Up
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: Sequel 2 "In Memory Of". Andre writes a song 4 his daughter. Oneshot, enjoy


Hey there peoples!

Well much like the story that it's preceded by this story came to me in my sleep last night and I had 2 write it down.

Don't worry u don't have to read "In Memory Of" to get this story ;)

Hope u like!

P.S. I DO NOT own the song "Never Grow Up" which was by Taylor Swift.

"Never Grow Up"

"_Well Andre, this is it. Just one more song, you just need one more song to complete the album. Now think, what would be a good closing song…"_

Andre Harris thought this to himself as he sat at his desk, guitar in lap, pencil in hand, and paper on table.

Andre was almost complete with writing the songs for his new album, he just needed to write one more song, and then record all the songs-twelve in total- and then he would be done.

Sure he had a lot of work ahead of him, but the hardest part was almost done.

Andre sighed, trying to think.

"Daddy!" he heard a voice cry.

He turned around and saw his and Tori's daughter, Leah, standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, baby," Andre smiled.

"Can you play with me?" the little three year old asks "Mommy's busy studying the script for her new movie so she can't play with me."

"Of course!" Andre got up and went toward his daughter.

He picked her up and started tickling her and kissing her forehead.

Leah laughed.

If you ask Andre what the most important things in his life are, he would say Tori and Leah.

Nothing mattered to him more than his two ladies.

He had never believed it when people said that children grew fast until he was a father himself.

And boy were they sure right!

So Andre cherished every time his daughter would ask him to play with her.

Even though her third birthday was three months ago, he was still having a hard time grasping that she was three.

Seems like yesterday that he was sitting in a rocking chair in Leah's room, bottle feeding her, and looking into her beautiful brown eyes while she in turn would be looking into his eyes, smiling, as she had one of her tiny hands wrapped around his finger.

He would give anything to have that moment last forever.

Nowadays, Leah was way past the bottle feeding, but Andre still cherished all the little moments he had with her.

Like how every night, when he would read her a story before tucking her in; Andre would never get to finish the story however cause Leah would always fall asleep half way through.

But that never bothered him cause it always made him laugh.

And then after she felt asleep, he'd tuck her in, kiss her forehead, turn on the light night she had in her room, turn off the lights, and leave.

Moments like that he would always remember.

Leah, he was pretty sure, wouldn't.

Just like any other three year old her age, she wanted to grow up.

She would always be talking about what she wanted her future to be; she wanted to be "An actress like Mommy, and a singer like Daddy."

She would just go on and on and on about how she wanted to be famous.

When she would finally finish, Tori would laugh and say:

"That's wonderful honey! But how about you just focus on being a kid right now."

Andre could not agree more; the thought of his little girl growing up, broke his heart.

/

It was late in the night when Andre returned to his office.

He had just put Leah to bed.

Normally he would leave after tucking her in, but tonight he stayed a little longer.

He spent a few minutes just watching her sleep, and thinking how he would give anything for this little girl to remain so innocent and sweet.

And as he picked her up and rocked her, he got an idea for a song.

He then gently put her back down and tucked her in again and ran to his office.

"_A song for my little girl, I love it!" _he thought as he began to write.

And this is what he came up with:

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

/

A year later, Andre releases his album.

He calls this song "Leah's Song."

The end.

Oh wow, I'm crying….

This song is just sooooooo sad :(

Anyway, plz review would love 2 hear your thoughts :)

Bye


End file.
